Winx Club Wir funkeln heller
Winx Club Wir funkeln heller ist das Opening der 1. Staffel und 2. Staffel von World of Winx und das erste Lied des Soundtracks zur Serie. Liedtexte Deutsch= Winx Club Wir funkeln heller als jedes Licht Wir sind der Winx Club Magische Kräfte Wir zögern nicht Winx Club Wir funkeln heller als jedes Licht Sind dein magischer Freund, das hast du dir erträumt Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen Winx Club Magische Kräfte Wir zögern nicht Finden das mit Gefühl Haben Kraft, haben Stil Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen Licht an und dann geht es los Du glitzerst hell sowieso und bist der Star unserer Show Denn wir wollen dein Bestes sehen Dann kannst du mit uns gehen Jetzt zeig uns dein Talent (Einzigartig) Beweis uns, dass es stimmt (Ganz besonders) Nimm meine Hand, dann geht es los Winx Club Wir funkeln heller als jedes Licht Sind dein magischer Freund, das hast du dir erträumt Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen Winx Club Magische Kräfte Wir zögern nicht Finden das mit Gefühl Haben Kraft, haben Stil Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen Unsere Mission, leider ist es wahr Ist es unmöglich bei Nacht, doch schaffen wir es ganz klar Ja, wir wollen dein Bestes sehen Dann kannst du mit uns gehen Jetzt zeig uns dein Talent (Einzigartig) Beweis uns, dass es stimmt (Ganz besonders) Nimm meine Hand, dann geht es los Winx Club Wir funkeln heller als jedes Licht Wir sind der Winx Club Magische Kräfte Wir zögern nicht Winx Club Wir funkeln heller als jedes Licht Sind dein magischer Freund, das hast du dir erträumt Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen Winx Club Magische Kräfte Wir zögern nicht Finden das mit Gefühl Haben Kraft, haben Stil Unser Herz ist erfüllt von Glück sind wir zusammen |-| Englisch= Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! Turn the lights on and make it go, Your dreams are making you glow, You'll be the star of the show! Yes! We want the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! On a mission to save the day, The game gets harder to play, We're gonna find out the way! Yes! We need the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! |-| Italienisch= Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Luci accese sul nostro show Un sogno ti bastera' Per diventare una star Tu dai il massimo che puoi E vieni insieme a noi Se chiudi gli occhi puoi (Sei speciale) Vedere quel che sei (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Una nuova missione winx Con amicizia e magia Noi troveremo la via Non ci fermeremo mai Vieni insieme a noi E' un mondo di magia (Sei speciale) Talento e fantasia (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Video Kategorie:World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 1 Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 2 Kategorie:Lieder (World of Winx) en:Winx Club Sparkles of Light